Haunted House
by Glace Aquarii
Summary: Mereka semua sampai, tapi tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang menemukan Saori dan tiba-tiba saja ada surat yang ditujukan pada mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada-sensei  
**

* * *

**.  
Haunted House  
**

**Prolog**

**.  
**

* * *

Pagi itu hujan sangat deras, membuat semua orang merasa kedinginan dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik selimutnya yang hangat. Di Sanctuary, ada beberapa orang yang tidak menyianyiakan hal ini untuk kembali tidur walaupun ada beberapa orang yang menikmati hujan ini. Aphrodite contohnya, dia berdiri di dekat kebun mawarnya di kuil, memperhatikan tetesan air yang membasahi mawar-mawar cantiknya.

"Minum yang banyak ya, mawar-mawarku," ucapnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kuilnya. Dia memasuki kamarnya lalu duduk di depan meja riasnya. Mengambil kutek biru senada dengan warana rambut begelombang indahnya lalu memulai mengoleskan kutek itu di kuku jarinya yang lentik. "Benar-benar pagi yang indah, tidak ada yang menggangguku pagi ini."

Setelah berhasil memoles semua kukunya, dia pun menatapnya dengan tatapan senang. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah arus telepati dari atas, kuil Pope. Pemuda cantik itu mengela napas, panggilan dari Pope tidak bernah merupakan kabar baik, apa lagi di pagi hari yang dingin ini.

"Gold Saints, datanglah ke Pope Hall. Sekarang!"

Aphrodite membereskan peralatan make up-nya lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan kuilnya, memperhatikan dengan seksama kuil-kuil yang ada di bawah kuilnya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang datang menemui Pope. Setengah jam kemudian hampir seluruh gold saints ada di kuil kedua belas itu.

"Kanon, DM, Aiolia, Aiolos, Shaka, Milo, Camus, Roshi, Shura, dan Aphrodite," Saga yang merupakan senior disana mulai mengitung siapa saja yang sudah ada disana. "Hanya tinggal Mu dan Aldebaran ya?"

"Kenapa Mu tidak teleport saja kesini atau langsung ke kuil Pope?" tanya Milo malas, dia duduk di sebelah Aphrodite yang terlihat bosan. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu memang cepat bosan kalau tidak berhubungan dengan mawar atau alat make up-nya.

"Mungkin Mu ingin menemani Aldebaran berjalan santai kesini? Lagi pula teleport itu dilarangkan kalau kita berada di Sanctuary," ucap Dohko tersenyum pada Milo. "Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan sampai."

Aphrodite meraih vas bunga yang ada di dekat sofanya lalu mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah dan memutar-mutarkannya. Tidak lama setelah itu orang yang ditunggu datang lalu mereka pun segera naik ke kuil Pope.

Shion nampak duduk lalu berdiri saat para Gold Saint datang, dari wajahnya sekarang semuanya tahu kalau alasan mereka di panggil bukanlah alasan yang menyenangkan. Saga membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. "Kenapa anda memanggil kami kesini, Pope?"

"Biar kutebak, pasti ada perintah dari Athena-sama kan?" tebak Aphrodite sambil menatap kuku tangan kanannya itu.

"Benar sekali, kalian bisa membaca surat dari Athena-sama sendiri." Shion memberikan selembar kertas putih pada Aiolos. Saga pun mendekat pada sahabatnya itu dan ikut membacarnya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian di Sanctuary? Pasti kalian bosan kan disana? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kalian semua ke Jepang karena aku dan para Bronze mempunyai kejutan untuk kalian semua. Aku tunggu ya, kalian harus sampai dalam waktu satu hari!"

"APA?" semuanya kecuali Shion dan Dohko berteriak histeris setelah Aiolos selesai membacakan surat tersebut. Dalam sekejap ruang besar itu penuh dengan suara tidak senang dan protes dari para saints yang hadir.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kita harus ke Jepang?"

"Siapa yang bilang kita bosan disini?"

"Kita malah lebih tenang tanpa Athena-sama dan para budaknya!"

"Kejutan apa yang mereka maksudkan dan satu hari? Yang benar saja!"

"Hentikan kalian semua! Kenapa ekspresi kaget kalian tidak seperti Shaka dan Camus saja?" semuanya mengalihkan pandangan setelah mendengar teriakan Shion. Mereka melihat Shaka sedang bermeditasi dan Camus membaca sebuah buku yang entah datang dari mana.

"Karena mereka berdua orang dari Planet lain? Haah..aku tidak mau ke sana karena 'kejutan' yang Athena bilang. Kejutan itu pasti bukan hal yang mengenakan apa lagi kalau kita harus membayar tiket pesawat ke Jepang sendiri," ucap Aphrodite malas.

Semua mengangguk setuju, tapi sesaat kemudian Dohko mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih bersih, membuat semua orang yang berada disana menatapnya bingung dan berharap itu bukan 'kejutan pembuka' untuk mereka.

Dohko mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang kira-kira berukuran satu jengkal, "Sayangnya kita tidak perlu membeli tiket itu sendiri Aphrodite, karena Athena sudah membelikannya untuk kita."

"APA?!"

.

.

* * *

**End of Prolog**


	2. Surprises

.

Chapter 1 : **Surprises**

.

* * *

Aphrodite melihat beberapa temannya pergi setelah mendapat penjelasan mendetail dari Shion dan Dohko. Ya, walaupun kedua orang yang sudah hidup selama 200 tahun lebih itu harus menggunakan sedikit ancaman agar kedua belas junior mereka setuju untuk pergi ke Jepang.

Ancaman mereka bukanlah hal yang baru, mereka hanya perlu mengatakan kalimat yang sangat amat mudah. "Jangan salahkan kami kalau gaji kalian semua di potong dan Athena-sama akan melakukan hal yang aneh pada kalian."

Semuanya berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya kecuali Mu, Shaka, Aiolos, Camus, dan Aphrodite. Pemuda pemegang Cloth Pisces itu mendekati seniornya, Aiolos, untuk kembali membaca surat dari Athena yang dengan secara ajaib bisa sampai dengan cepat ke Yunani.

"..kalian harus sampai dalam waktu satu hari. Ada tulisan lainnya di bagian paling bawah." Tampaknya Aphrodite mempunyai mata yang sangat bagus karena dia bisa menyadari tulisan dengan font yang hampir menyaingi semut. "NB : Kalian harus ganti uangku setelah kalian sampai di Jepang."

"Jadi Athena-sama tidak memberikan tiket ini secara cuma-cuma?" Mu mendekati Aphrodite dan mencoba untuk melihat tulisan itu, dia takut kalau temannya satu ini hanya mengada-ada karena ingin mengerjai mereka.

Aphrodite menghela napas lalu memberikan surat itu pada Mu. "Sudah kuduga Athena tidak akan sebaik itu pada kita semua para Gold Saint dia kan hanya peduli pada Bronze Saint yang jadi babunya itu. Ya, bagaimana pun juga kita harus segera bersiap untuk melihat 'kejutan' yang mereka siapkan."

Yang lain mengangguk lalu memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kuil masing-masing untuk membereskan perlengkapan mereka. Setelah sampai di kuilnya, Aphrodite segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka lemarinya, mengambil sebuah koper berwarna merah yang sudah lama tidak ia pakai lalu memasukan beberapa pakaian dan peralatan lainnya.

"Apa aku harus membawa mawar-mawarku juga?" gumam Aphrodite saat melihat vas bunga yang berisikan bunga yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bunga mawar. "Tidak, mereka bisa layu dalam perjalanan dan di Kido's Mansion juga ada mawar, kan?"

Dia pun memutuskan untuk tidak membawa mawar-mawarnya. "Aphrodite, kamu sudah siap? Kita harus segera ke bawah sekarang." Shion yang sudah memakai pakaian santainya berjalan masuk bersama Dohko yang sudah membawa koper mereka.

"Aku baru saja selesai." Pemuda berambut biru muda itu pun berdiri dari posisi melihat mawarnya lalu berjalan bersama kedua orang itu menuju ke kuil Aries, kuil pertama di Sanctuary.

Semuannya sudah berkumpul di sana dan terlihat tidak sabar. Walaupun beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidak senang dengan rencana ini, tapi ada beberapa orang yang senang dan bahkan tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan junior-junior mereka.

Shion melihat jam tangannya. "Kita harus ke airport sekarang atau kita akan ketinggalan pesawat, tapi sebelum itu.. Kita tentukan dulu siapa yang akan duduk dengan siapa. Aku tidak mau kalian mengacau di airport atau pun di dalam pesawat."

Para Gold Saint langsung berdebat dengan serius untuk menentukan siapa yang akan duduk dengan Shaka karena menurut mereka semuanya tidak masalah duduk dengan siapapun kecuali Shaka.. dan Deathmask. Karena ini pesawat yang sangat amat luar biasa murah dan hanya menyediakan dua kursi tiap baris, maka Aphrodite akan duduk di sebelah Deathmask dan Shura akan duduk disebelah Aldebaran.

"Aku tidak mau duduk di sebelah Shaka lagi, pengalaman terakhirku duduk di sebelahnya sangat amat menyakitkan." Kanon langsung buka suara kalau dia tidak mau dan mendekati kakak kembarnya. "Aku akan duduk disebelah Saga."

"Camus." Hanya itu yang Milo katakan dan yang lain langsung mengerti, mereka juga tidak berniat memaksa Milo berpisah dari Camus, sahabatnya itu karena Milo pasti akan memaksa mereka agar dia bisa bersama Camus.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan duduk di sebelah kakakku."

"Baiklah, biar aku yang duduk di sebelah Shaka." Semua langsung menghela napas lega setelah Mu mengatakan hal itu. Maka dimulailah perjalanan mereka menuju Jepang.

Perjalanan menuju negara Matahari Terbit itu tidaklah memakan waktu yang sebentar hingga mereka tiba di sore hari. Setelah mereka keluar dari pesawat itu, mereka di sambut oleh para Bronze Saint dengan senyuman entah hangat entah terpaksa.

"Selamat datang, sensei." Hyoga langsung mendekati gurunya dan menarik kopernya. "Bagaimana perjalanan ke sini? Menyenangkan?"

Shun mendekati Aphrodite yang dulu menjadi lawannya di Sanctuary untuk menyelamatkan Saori dari panah emas yang menikam jantungnya. "Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" tanyanya.

"Melelahkan, aku sudah siap jatuh kapan saja sekarang," jawab Aphrodite malas. "Bisakah kamu membantuku membawa salah satu dari tasku?"

"Dengan senang hati," ucap Shun seraya mengambil koper merah Aphrodite hingga pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu hanya membawa tas kecilnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Athena-sama rencanakan sampai kami harus sampai hari ini juga?" tanya Aphrodite bingung. "Aku tahu dia memang sering melakukan hal aneh, tapi menurutku kejadian ini yang paling aneh."

Shun hanya membalas pertanyaan pemuda cantik itu dengan tawanya, membiarkan Aphrodite bergumam kesal karena tidak ada jawaban untuknya. Shun yang menyadari hal itu menghentikan tawanya lalu tersenyum. "Kalian akan tahu nanti."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa sampai di Kediaman Kido yang sangat amat mewah, tapi sosok gadis yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari Athena itu tidak terlihat dimana pun. Aphrodite langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju ke taman Kido yang besar, tapi sayang.. dia tidak bisa menemukan bunga kesayangannya di taman itu.

"Aphrodite, lebih baik kamu segera masuk dan meletakan barang-barangmu sebelum Athena-sama muncul dan memerintahkan sesuatu yang aneh disaat kamu belum siap," ucap Shura yang melihat sahabatnya berlari, membiarkan Shun membawa semua barangnya.

"Baiklah, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan disini." Aphrodite berjalan masuk ke Kido's Mansion dengan langkah lemas. Dia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan membuka pintu yang berada di bagian paling dalam dari lorong itu. "Ini kamarku, huh? Athena-sama bahkan memberikan papan nama disetiap pintu. Apa dia membeda-bedakan kami?"

Sambil menarik kopernya Aphrodite masuk dan melihat ruangan yang dihias sedemikian rupa dengan segala hiasan bunga mawar. Dia melepas pegangan kopernya dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dengan bedcover merah muda dan motif mawar. "Surga mawar!"

Aphrodite langsung lompat ke atas kasurnya tersebut dan tidur terlentang. "Selamat malam semuanya," lalu dia tertidur dengan pintu terbuka. Shura dan Deathmask yang kebetulan nendapat kamar di sebelah Aphrodite melihat hal tersebut dan tersenyum hangat melihat sahabat mereka lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Dua jam kemudian Aphrodite membuka matanya, dia melihat keluar jendela dan menemukan kalau hari sudah malam. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, dia memutuskan untuk merapikan rambutnya dan turun ke lantai satu.

Semuanya kecuali Kanon duduk melingkari meja makan panjang milik Saori, Aphrodite mengambil tempat disebelah Shura dan menatap mereka semua bingung. "Apa yang sedang kalian semua tunggu?" tanyanya.

"Kami menunggu Kanon karena dialah yang membeli makan malam," jawab Saga. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Kanon masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dia langsung mendekati semua temannya dan berteriak.

"Athena-sama diculik!"

Kedelapan belas orang yang mengelilingi meja itu langsung berdiri karena kaget, mata mereka membesar. "Apa maksudmu dengan Athena-sama diculik?" tanya Shion, mencoba terdengar tenang karena menurutnya disaat seperti ini dia harus tenang, panik tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa.

Kanon memperlihatkan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu tua dan selembar kertas, "Aku menemukan ini di depan pintu tadi dan surat ini bilang kalau mereka telah berhasil menculik Athena-sama."

"Apa mungkin ini kejutan dari Athena-sama?" tanya Aphrodite malas, dia kembali duduk di kursinya disusul yang lain. "Ada yang melihatnya tadi, huh, Bronze?"

"Saori-san masih ada saat kita pergi untuk menjemput kalian," jawab Shiryu yakin. "Tapi aku tidak melihatnya lagi setelah kita sampai."

"Apa mungkin ucapan Aphrodite benar? Ini bagian dari rencana?" tanya Mu bingung, menatap para Bronze.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini bukan bagian dari rencana kejutan kalian!" teriak Seiya. "Apa ada kata lain dalam surat itu, Kanon?"

Adik kembar dari Saga itu kembali membaca surat dalam genggamannya. "Datanglah ke _**Kido's Land**_ besok siang, maka aku akan memberikan penawaran untuk menyelamatkan Athena kalian yang sangat berharga."

Seiya langsung berlari ke arah kamar pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan terbesar di Jepang itu. "Saori-san! Saori-san!" Dia membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu. "Tidak ada!" Dia kembali berlari ke arah lain dan bahkan memeriksa semua tempat yang ada di rumah itu. "Saori-san tidak ada!"

"Jadi Athena-sama..diculik?"

"Kejutan apa lagi yang sudah disiapkan untuk kita?"

.

.

**To be continue..**

.**  
**

.**  
**

A/N : Maaf kalau ga jelas dan membosankan banget. T-T

Makasih buat yang udah review fic gaje ini ^^


	3. Kido's Land Haunted House

Chapter 2 : Kido's Land Haunted House

.

Setelah menenangkan diri selama beberapa menit, mereka pun mulai mencoba untuk menganalisis isi dari surat itu. Beberapa dari mereka tampak sangat panik dan tegang saat ini.

"Kalian yakin ini bukan bagian dari rencana Athena-sama?" Tanya Saga untuk yang kelimapuluh kalinya. Seiya dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Saga.

"Mungkin dia ingin membuat kejutan untuk kalian juga," ucap Aphrodite menduga. "Bisa saja kan? Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya."

"Aphrodite benar sih, tapi kalau hilang mendadak seperti ini dan memberikan penawaran pada kita.." Kanon menghentikan ucapannya saat Shion memberikan tanda agar mereka semua tenang.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang selain mengikuti apa yang di inginkan oleh si pengirim surat. Kalian pergilah ke Kido's Land besok siang. Aku dan Dohko akan mencoba untuk menyelidikinya lagi. Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan dari Graud Foundation," jelasnya.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi disana, Pope. Mungkin saja itu sebuah jebakan." Tampaknya Aiolia keberatan dengan rencana ini. Dia menatap teman-temannya berharap mendapat dukungan, tapi semua tidak berjalan dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Bahkan Aphrodite yang biasanya lebih tertarik pada produk kecantikan dan Deathmask yang hanya peduli pada diri sendiri tidak mendukungnya.

"Aku tidak memaksa kalian semua untuk pergi. Kalau memang ada yang keberatan dan tidak ingin pergi, kalian bisa tinggal dan menunggu disini," jelas Shion. Dia mengambil surat itu dari tangan Kanon. "Pikirkan baik-baik, besok pagi berikan aku keputusan kalian."

Setelah Shion pergi dengan Dohko, terjadilah perdebatan di sana. "Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kita harus membagi team dalam hal ini?" Tanya Seiya yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan kalau ini bukan jebakan. Setelah itu aku akan mengabari kalian agar kalian datang," kata Aiolos pada semuanya, tapi Saga tidak setuju.

"Kurasa si pengirim surat tidak akan beraksi kalau hanya kamu yang datang, Los. Mau tidak mau beberapa dari kita harus datang dan menemuinya," saran Saga. "Kita harus melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan Athena."

Semuanya menatap Saga tidak percaya. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Saga sangat amat terobsesi untuk menyelamatkan Athena Saori yang menyebalkan padahal dialah orang yang selalu direpotkan oleh gadis itu. Mungkin loyalitas dia sangat tinggi.

"Ada yang punya rencana lain?" Tanya Milo bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau beberapa orang dari kita pergi dulu ke Kido's Land untuk mengecek seperti apa yang Aiolos bilang tadi dan sebagian lagi menunggu di rumah." Aphrodite pun membuka mulutnya untuk memberitahu apa yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi. "Kurasa Bronze Saint harus keluar dari rencana ini."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shun bingung. "Ini kan misi untuk menyelamatkan Saori-san. Apa kamu tidak mempercayai kami?"

"Bukan begitu, Shun. Maksud Aphrodite itu kalian harus keluar karena kalian sudah terlalu banyak mengorbankan diri kalian untuk menyelamatkan Athena-sama, tapi kami yang seorang Gold Saint tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan kami malah menentang Athena-sama," jelas Shura pada para Bronze yang mulai memasang wajah tidak terima.

"Tapi menyelamatkan dan melindungi Athena adalah tugas kami juga, Shura. Kami tidak mungkin duduk diam di rumah di saat kalian berususah payah untuk menyelamatkannya," tolak Seiya tidak mau mengerti.

"Kejadian ini mengingatkanku pada saat Holy War melawan Hades." Mu malah tersenyum melihat perdebatan di hadapannya. Begitu juga dengan Aldebaran dan Shaka yang mengangguk setuju.

Karena perdebatan antara Seiya dan Shura tidak kunjung menemukan hasil, Camus pun memutuskan untuk ikut dalam usaha Gold Saint lain untuk menghentikan mereka. Dapat di rasakan suhu mulai menurun.

"Umm.. Sensei?" Hyoga menatap gurunya itu. Dia tahu apa arti dari turunnya suhu yang sangat drastis seperti ini.

"Camus, bisakah kamu tidak melakukan hal itu? Aku kedinginan disini?" Tanya Milo kedinginan. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar akibat ulah sahabatnya.

Aiolos menghela napas. Dia mungkin yang paling sabar di antara teman-temannya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa kehilangan kesabarannya. Ya walaupun dia tidak akan meledak seperti sahabatnya, Saga, saat benar-benar stress.

"Seiya, bagaimana kalau kamu dan teman-temanmu membiarkan kami, para Gold Saint, untuk bekerja kali ini? Kalau kami benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya, kita akan menghubungi kalian."

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, dan Ikki saling melemparkan pandangan. Mereka tampak berdiskusi sebentar sebelum mencapai keputusan mereka. "Baiklah, kami akan menunggu disini."

"Bagus!"

"Nah, sekarang kita harus putuskan siapa yang akan pergi ke sana terlebih dahulu," ucap Kanon. "Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Shaka, Aiolos, dan aku?"

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Kalian setuju?" Tanya Aiolia pada akhirnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti keputusan sang kakak.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana keputusan kalian?" Tanya Shion pagi itu saat mereka sarapan pagi.

"Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Shaka, dan aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu untung mengecek. Apa pun yang terjadi di sana kami akan menghubungi Gold Saint lainnya dan kalau kami benar-benar tidak bisa mengatasinya, Bronze akan maju," jelas Aiolos.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shion?" Tanya Dohko yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, kalian akan pergi jam sepuluh nanti."

Setelah selesai sarapan, Shion dan Dohko memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke Graud Foundation. Sedangkan yang lain memutuskan untuk menyiapkan energi. Mereka pikir mereka harus selalu siap untuk menghadapi apa pun yang terjadi nanti, tapi ada beberapa dari mereka yang menghabiskan waktu dengan hobi mereka. Camus membaca buku, Milo duduk di sebelahnya untuk menonton tv, dan Aphrodite menanam bunga di halaman belakang Kido's Mansion itu. Siapa yang mengira dia akan mendapatkan bunga dari laci meja di kamarnya?

"Aphrodite," panggil si pemegang Cloth Capricorn. Dia berjalan mendekati Aphrodite. "Tidak biasanya kamu memberikan ide di saat-saat seperti ini."

Pemuda cantik itu menganggkat wajahnya untuk bisa melihat Shura. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan."

"Karena saat kita di bangkitkan oleh Hades kamu dan Deathmask tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, huh?" Goda Shura lalu tertawa saat wajah Aphrodite menunjukan kalau dia tidak suka dengan hal itu.

"Bicara soal Hades, hilangnya Athena saat ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia kan?" Tanya Aphrodite malas. Dia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, yaitu menggali tanah dan memasukan bibit-bibit.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hades sudah berhasil Athena-sama kalahkan. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia kembali di bangkitkan seperti kita, kan?" Shura malah balik bertanya pada Aphrodite. "Apa pun yang terjadi, kita harus bisa menyelamatkan Athena-sama atau Evil Saga akan muncul."

"Ya, kamu benar." Aphrodite menutup lubang-lubang yang ia buat lalu menyiram semua hasil kerjanya dengan air. Setelah selesai dia pun berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion bersama Shura. "Sudah jam 10 kurang 5 menit. Mereka akan pergi sebentar lagi dan kita akan menyusul."

"Ya, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disana."

Sebuah mobil datang untuk menjemput tepat saat jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh. Saga dan yang lainnya pun pergi ke Kido's Land yang berada cukup jauh dari sana. Semua yang tersisa duduk dalam diam di ruang keluarga mansion itu. Berharap agar si pengirim surat dan si penculik memberikan penawaran mudah dan mereka bisa kembali dengan Athena ke sini. Satu jam kemudian mereka mendapat telepon dari Kanon.

"Kami sudah mengecek semua tempat disini, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Athena-sama ataupun orang mencurigakan. Kurasa Saga dan Aiolos masih mencari sekarang," jelas Kanon.

"Saga dan Aiolos? Kamu tidak bersama dengan mereka?" Tanya Shura yang kebetulan menganggkat telepon itu.

"Tidak, tiba-tiba saja mereka memisahkan diri. Dan kami tidak bisa menemukan mereka, tapi mereka berdua pasti baik-baik saja sekarang ini. Apa kalian akan datang sekarang?" Tanya Kanon.

Shura menatap teman-temannya. "Kita ke sana sekarang?" Tanyanya. Yang lain mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita akan kesana sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian di gerbang utama."

Shura mengembalikan telepon itu keposisi semula dan mereka pun bersiap-siap. Setelah mobil datang, mereka pun segera menaikinya.

"Hati-hati ya, kalian pasti bisa melakukannya," ucap Shun memberikan semangat pada senior-seniornya.

"Kami akan menunggu di rumah sampai kalian memberikan kabar pada kami," ucap Shiryu tenang. Lalu mereka pun pergi. "Kuharap mereka bisa melaluinya dengan baik."

Setelah sampai di gerbang utama Kido's Land, mereka di sambut oleh Kanon yang menunggu mereka disana. Setelah di jelaskan secara singkat, mereka pun langsung masuk ke Kido's Land. Baru selangkah mereka masuk, seorang anak kecil mendekati mereka dan memberiakn sepotong kertas pada mereka. Aphrodite yang kebetulan menerimanya segera membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

"Selamat datang, Gold Saint. Aku sudah menunggu kalian dan akhirnya kalian semua datang kesini. Silahkan nikmati permainan yang ada disini sebelum aku memberikan penawaranku."

Hanya itu yang tertulis pada kertas kecil itu dan anak yang memberikan kertas ini sudah tidak dapat di temukan.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Aphrodite bingung. "Jangan bilang dia itu hantu!"

"Hantu itu ga ada, Dite."

"Siapa tau?" Tanya Aphrodite. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Bersenang-senang seperti apa yang surat itu katakan atau bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mencari yang lainnya. Kalian tunggu saja disini." Lalu Kanon berlari meninggalkan mereka. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menikmati beberapa wahana yang ada disana. Setengah jam kemudian Kanon datang, wajahnya pucat.

"Ada apa, Kanon? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Aiolia cemas. "Kamu tidak menemukan mereka?"

Kanon menggeleng. "Mereka tidak ada dimana pun. Aku sudah meminta ruang kendali untuk mencari mereka, tapi tidak satu kamera cctv pun yang menangkap gambar mereka," ucapnya panik.

"Tenang, Kanon. Disaat seperti ini kita tidak boleh panik. Lihat Camus yang masih asik dengan bukunya itu," ucap Shura mencoba menenangkan. Dia pun mendapatkan icy glare dari si Aquarius tapi ia abaikan begitu saja. "Kita cari saja mereka."

Mereka semua mencari ke seluruh tempat yang kira-kira bisa mereka lihat. Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seorang anak kecil. Dia memberikan surat itu pada Aphrodite. Deathmask menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari dan memberikan ini pada kami?" Bentak Deathmask dan sesaat kemudian anak itu pun menangis kencang.

"Deathmask, kalau kamu bertanya seperti itu dia pasti akan menangis." Milo menghela napas. "Siapa yang memberikan kertas ini padamu?"

Anak itu tetap menangis dan meronta-ronta untuk pergi. Karena dia tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa selain tangisannya, dia pun di lepaskan. Aphrodite membuka kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah bosan kalian bisa mulai sekarang. Aku akan menunggu kalian di akhir dari 'Haunted House', wahana baru di Kido's Land yang memang sengaja di bangun untuk kalian."

"Sengaja di bangun untuk kita? Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan ini kejutan yang Athena-sama maksud dalam suratnya, tapi kenapa Bronze Saint sama sekali tidak tahu hal ini?" Tanya Milo bingung. Dia melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari wahana itu. "Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi? Padahal rumah itu cukup besar?"

"Ha?" Semuanya ikut melihat ke arah pandang Milo. Mereka semua pun terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja muncul rumah yang tadinya tidak ada disana.

"Kalian ingin masuk kesana?" Tanya Aphrodite tidak yakin. Dia menatap semua teman-temannya. Berharap mereka akan membagi team lagi hingga dia tidak harus masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Iya, kita semua harus masuk." Jawaban Camus membuat harapan Aphrodite hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tidak ingin masuk bukan karena takut, tapi karena dia tidak ingin 'sesuatu' menyentuh pakaian, rambut dan lain sebagainya yang ada pada dirinya.

Mereka pun memasuki bangunan tua itu. Semuanya terlihat normal bagi mereka karena tidak jauh berbeda dari apa yang mereka ketahui selama ini. Rumah itu gelap, pengap dan bau. Membuat Aphrodite ingin segera keluar dari sana, tapi Shura, Deathmask, bahkan Milo menahannya. Mereka berhenti saat di perhadapkan pada pilihan jalan yang akan mereka lalui.

"Ada tiga pintu. Apa kita berpencar saja?" Tanya Aiolia pada yang lainnya. Semua mengangguk setuju lalu menentukan siapa yang akan pergi dengan siapa.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku akan pergi dengan Camus!" Suara itu datang dari si pemuda berambut bluish purple.

"Baiklah, kamu akan pergi dengan Camus. Aku dan Aiolia akan melalui pintu kedua. DM, Aphro, dan Shira di pintu ketiga," kata Kanon lalu mereka semua pun berpencar.

Sesaat setelah Aphrodite, Shura dan Deathmask masuk ke pintu ketiga, si Cancer langsung berlari mengejar 'sesuatu' yang tidak di lihat oleh dua orang lainnya.

"Berhenti kamu jangan lari! Kamu akan aku jadikan koleksi di tembok kuilku!" Dia berteriak dan langsung berlari mengejar 'sosok' misterius itu.

"DM! Jangan lari sendirian seperti itu!" Teriak Shura lalu lari mengejar Deathmask. Aphrodite yang malas melakukan olahraga satu itu hanya melihat kedua sahabatnya dan berjalan santai. Dia memasuki ruang selanjutnya dan tidak menemukan sahabatnya dimanapun.

"Shura? DM? Kalian dimana? Sengaja ya mau ninggalin aku? Aku tuh ga takut," kata Aphrodite malas. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan sebuah papan.

'Exit ke kiri. Melanjutkan perjalanan ke kanan.'

"Hmm? Jadi aku bisa keluar dari sini? Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka berdua dan yang lainnya?"

.

.

Jalan manakah yang akan Aphrodite pilih? Keluar dari permainan gila ini atau tetap melanjutkannya?

.

.

To be continue..


End file.
